


Bitter for Sweet

by dbz2010



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Light Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbz2010/pseuds/dbz2010
Summary: Harry gets invited over to Malfoy's house but isn't sure of why. He soon finds out moments after he arrives.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 71





	Bitter for Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> got this idea from a friend of mine in a discord message. so thanks for helping me with writing in November <3

Harry knelt at Malfoy’s feet, his hands and feet bound with soft ropes. He looked up at the tall blond with pleading eyes but all he got was a smirk from the other man. He couldn’t voice his complaints due to the rubber ball gag he had in his mouth. It was a minor discomfort compared to the other discomfort he had. His manhood was tall and proud but around the base of it was a metal ring to prevent him from cumming too early. Malfoy wanted to tease him as long as possible.

“Now, Potter, all you got to do is whisper the safe word in my ear,” Malfoy said in a taunting voice. “Oh wait, you can’t do that now can you.” He snickered as he slid one hand behind the dark-haired man’s head and grasped tightly at the hair, pulling Harry’s head back a bit. “I will take it out only if you promise that you will be a good boy.”

Harry gave the tiniest of nods that he could muster and Malfoy undid the gag and tossed it casually to one side. Harry licked his dried-out lips as he looked up at the blond. Why had he accepted the owl that was sent to him earlier today? It seemed like an innocent request for him to go to the Malfoy manor. Something that Harry only happily accepted. This wasn’t what he expected.

He squirmed under the bonds as he tried to loosen the rope a bit. They didn’t feel uncomfortable per say but they were chafing a bit against his skin. He didn’t like the feeling at all. He watched as Malfoy knelt down in front of him and hover a hand near his manhood.

“Is this what you want?” Malfoy asked in a teasing tone of voice. “Just remember, if you want to stop just say the safe word.”

“I remember,” Harry said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Malfoy smirked maliciously at the dark-haired man before he wrapped his fingers around Harry’s manhood and began to pump his hand up and down it, slowly at first and then speeding up with each passing second. Harry couldn’t help but let loose a low moan. Oh merlin, that felt so good but he wanted the release that came with the satisfaction with the hand job that he was getting. He hated the fact that he wasn’t getting that release.

After a few brief moments, the hand disappeared from his manhood and he felt his body being flipped over. “Good, it looks like you are good and ready for me, Potter.”

He didn’t want to let Malfoy know that he had been ‘ready’ for a while. He felt fingers circle around his puckered entrance of his butthole and he knew what was coming next. The fingers retreated for a few moments before they returned but this time a warm, slippery fluid being applied to around his entrance before the fingers slowly slid in, one finger at a time until three fingers were inside of him.

He stifled a groan of pleasure, knowing full well that was what Malfoy was going for. After a few minutes of the fingers gently rubbing around, the digits slowly slid out. More lube was added to the entrance before he felt Malfoy’s thick manhood slowly start to slide into him. Now Harry let lose a gasp. Malfoy was extremely hard and he was very long inside of him, too. 

The suddenly, and without warning, the manhood slid out to the tip and then was thrust back into him again. Harry let out a low pitch groan of pleasure as the long member stroked against a sensitive spot. Over and over again, Malfoy thrusted himself, first slowly and then picking up speed. When Harry thought that he was about to explode, Malfoy leaned in real close to his ear. “Getting tired yet?” 

‘Damn it,’ Harry thought to himself. ‘He is right. I am getting tired…of his games.’ He bit his lower lip for the briefest of moments before muttering out a single word.

“What was that?” Malfoy asked with a smirk on his lips.

“U….unicorn,” Harry finally mustered out as he felt another thrust from Malfoy from behind him. He could tell that the blond-haired man was smirking down at him with pleasure as he felt the warmth enter him as Malfoy orgasmed. 

“There, that wasn’t that bad now was it?” Malfoy said as he slid out of Harry. Harry watched as the other man got dressed in front of him. “Now, what to do with you.” His hand lowered down right above Harry’s manhood before he undid the ring around the base of it. “I am sure you know what to do now, Potter. I will be upstairs in the bedroom when you are ready for some sleep.” With a few tugs of the rope, Malfoy freed Harry’s hands, and only his hands, before he sauntered up the stairs.

“Damn you, Malfoy,” Harry muttered to himself as he began to work on relieving himself. It was going to be a very long night for the both of them.


End file.
